Countdown
by Nebrae
Summary: Counting from XIII to I.Check up on what happened with all the Kingdom Heart's charcters left out of Re:Chain of Memories and 358/2 Days, and you know that's a lot. Starting with Roxas, ending with Kairi, and looking in on everyone in between.
1. XIII

**XIII**

* * *

_'Home is where the heart is.' _

This thought lingered in Roxas' mind as he absentmindedly licked his dripping Sea Salt ice cream.

It was a cool summer's evening in Twilight Town, and Roxas was sitting alone at his usual spot; the top of the clock tower, resting after a long day of collecting hearts. It seems that the young Nobody was going to be spending this afternoon alone today. Seeing as his two best friends, Axel and Xion, have yet to meet him. But it was getting late, and most of the townsfolk have already cleared out of the plaza.

A refreshing breeze played with his blonde spikes as he thought over the phrase he had heard in a movie him and Demyx had seen the previous night. The sentence had weaved its way into his thoughts all day now. Now, sitting down in the serene silence in his favorite place, he finally had time to figure out why he couldn't just dismiss the expression.

"Home. . . ." He wondered out loud, setting his bare popsicle stick on the ledge beside him.

The absence of a heart began to make him think he would never find one. He sighed as the faint image of a tropical island on a calm ocean filled his mind for but a mere second, before it was gone.

"What about the Organization?" He argued quietly aloud.

Was it really right to call The Castle That Never Was his home? He lived there alright, but he was a Nobody. Nobody's didn't have hearts, emotions, or a place to call home_. _Hell, they didn't even have a right to _exist_ for crying out loud!

The Keyblade wielder sighed and laid down against the clock tower, closing his eyes and submitting to his negative thoughts. After only a few minutes of wallowing in his own self pity and hopelessness, a sharp prod in the side, followed by a giggle brought him back to reality.

"Too tired to hang out with little ol' us, eh Roxas?" Said 14 year old rolled his eyes at the redhead's comment and sat up abruptly and smiled at his two best friends.

The trio laughed and conversed until the sun had long gone, and the moon had taken its place high up in the sky. Roxas realized that he may not have a heart, but he had two people he cared about the most. As long as he was with them, he was home.

_fin_

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! _-clap for complete sappiness- _If you're wondering, I was letting my Pandora go anywhere when I heard the line "I'm going home, to the place that I belong," from the song Home by Daughtry and the gears started turning from there. I thought I would turn this into a series checking out all the Kingdom Hearts characters after CoM, during Days, Pre-KH2. I'm thinking Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie next. Possibly Kiari too? We'll see ; )

**ATTENTION ALL NEBRAE'S STORY READERS! **I'M ALIVE! Amazing right? I think only Russian Lullaby is the only one who knew I hadn't disappeared off the face of the earth. That's cause we be Facebook buddies XD

This is to battle the writer's block I've been having for the past few months. So I'll update soon. If I don't, then I give Pyro (Russian Lullaby) full permission to hold it against me the whole school year.

~3~


	2. XII

Squall Leonhart, preferably known as Leon, ran a gloved hand through his rather long brown hair as he looked over the destruction of his beloved home world. He had previously arrived with his partner, Yuffie, in Cid's gummi ship to help Sora. Ever since the boy's disappearance after heading off to defeat Ansem, the corrupt leader who started all of this, the paths had remained open.

Now, standing on the highest balcony of the old castle, solemnly looking over the ruins with his companions, he was hit with the realization of the horrid state his home was left in.

He could remember the day everything fell into darkness very clearly, the blood curdling screams that could still be heard clearly in his deepest nightmares, the lifeless bodies pilled under mounds of rubble on every street in almost every block. What gets him almost every night is the picture of her eyes, dead and cold, when he found her among the others. He had lost her here.

Of course he knew it would be in a bad state when he finally returned, but it never dawned on him how terrible it could really get until now. It was almost like nothing had been touched since the day he left.

If I would have fought harder, this wouldn't have happened. His fists clenched tighter and tighter together as the thought kept on repeating itself in his head. Guilt and remorse welled inside his chest that it was almost too overwhelming.

He took in a sharp breath when he felt a gloved hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see none other but Cloud Strife, his childhood rival and best friend, standing there. He stared at the blond blankly for a moment, and as if reading the scarred man's mind, Cloud spoke.

"It sucks doesn't it? Losing someone close to you." The blue eyed man was now starring at the city, one spot in particular.

A bubble of rage passed through Leon, who narrowed his eyes, and shot a glare towards the man's hand.

"You have no idea." He replied in monotone, he turned to send a look in his direction, but found that he was focusing on something.

The gunblade wielder turned to see what the other man was looking at, and saw the ruins of the children's orphanage, and at once understood.

"I think I do." With that, he turned swiftly and left the brunette to contemplate over his words, perhaps catch the hidden message.

You're not alone. Registered in his mind, and for once in a very long time, the faintest evidence of a smile could be argued to have ghosted over his features for a moment.

Sweeping his gaze over the remains of the town, he figured he needs to let go of the past in order to move on. Although he personally knew it was near to impossible to be completely healed, he would try. He would try to hold himself together for all of the people he lost that day, for her, and for his friends that are still standing beside him. If they were going to restore this world, their home, they would need reassurance of the future.

The other refugees and survivors should be turning up soon. He reminded himself. What would they come back to if he didn't start working on the city soon? He realized that if he felt personally responsible for the events all those years ago, then he should be stepping up and taking responsibility, not moping around.

Taking one last look at the ruins of his home, he turned back and entered the library, where the rest of his friends were waiting.

"Well, what do you think?" Aerith prompted gently, her hands folded on the table where she sat across from a pile of dusty books.

Leon glanced at all of them, arranged along the round table. Aerith was currently marking the page of a book she was reading with her finger, waiting for his response. Yuffie was rocking impatiently on her heels right next to the woman, eager to get started. Cid was sitting across from them, muttering something about his gummi ship's damage from the heartless, while Cloud leaned up against a bookshelf keeping a neutral expression.

"We've got a lot of work to do, starting with clearing everything out." He began, taking a seat next Cid.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Yuffie nearly shouted, "Let's get to it!"

_Maybe we really can restore Radiant Garden to its former glory, and maybe something even better. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Sorry! I haven't updated in forever! BIIIIGG shoutout to KH-Akyra who is my super amaaaazing Beta Reader :D I'll try to update more! I have the next chapter written! It's about Aqua, so I warn you if you haven't played BBS. This is a rushed A/N! Sorry! Bye!


	3. XI

**Countdown XI**

If anything, Aqua felt empty. She knows Ven is safety sleeping in the new castle, where no one will find him until his heart does. She pulled Terra out of the Darkness, only to take his place while he fights off Xehanort's influence. But what about _her? _Why was she stuck here worrying?

_Why was she the only one who ever worried?_

She trotted through what seemed to be an endless path, eyeing the heartless scurrying around her. Her heart seemed bent on her going this way. Maybe there was something beyond this darkness after all.

_How long have I been walking? _She wondered, steadily keeping the pace she'd been treading for what seemed like an eternity.

_Even in the deepest of Darkness, there's a Light that never goes out. _A vaguely familiar voice broke through her negative thoughts.

She had heard that before, perhaps read of it in a book? Wherever it was from, it reminded her not to give up. She had to survive in order to awaken Ven and save Terra.

It was her job to remain sane and keep everything in balance. To slow down Ven when he goes rushing into conflicts, to smooth out Terra's ridges and show him the sun hidden behind the mountains.

She stopped at the edge of the beach she had come to, and sat down. The calming rhythm of the waves helped keep herself together.

She smiled fondly at the two Keyblades that came to her aid. The Keyblade Master had sacrificed everything to save her friends as best she could, and now it seemed like they were trying to return the favor.

Even in her darkest hour, she was still watched over. That fact alone filled her heart with hope for a way back home.

_fin_

* * *

**A/N:**

_So did you like it? It's actually the second story with Aqua that I've posted. I haven't played BBS, so I'm not entirely sure about her character. I haven't decieded who to check up on next. Maybe a Disney character? Perhaps another Final Fantasy or Organization XIII? Well, whoever it is, the story will be out soon! I promise! In the meantime, check out my other ones!_


End file.
